


Believe in a Happy Ending

by call_me_el



Series: Butterfly Effect [5]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej & Michał are bonding, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Baggage, Family Feels, Healing, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wilmuga, biedny Andrzej, biedny Michał, dużo angstu, kanon zaginął w Himalajach, piąta książka, tak na sam koniec, więcej nie powiem bo będą spoilery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: Powinien był wiedzieć.Dał się tak paskudnie podejść, zaślepiony szczęściem, jakie miał po nosem. Myślał, że to już koniec jego zmartwień i w końcu będzie mógł żyć.O tym jak ignorowana trauma może doprowadzić do tragedii."Tajemnicza Wyprawa Tomka" z perspektywy Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Butterfly Effect [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Believe in a Happy Ending

Powinien był wiedzieć.

Dał się tak paskudnie podejść, zaślepiony szczęściem, jakie miał po nosem. Myślał, że to już koniec jego zmartwień i w końcu będzie mógł _żyć_.

Miał przy sobie syna, za którym tyle lat tęsknił. Miał Janka, który był dla niego… wszystkim. Nawet powiedziałby, że miał Michała, który w przeciągu kilkunastu tygodni zadomowił się w ich rodzinie, jakby był tam od zawsze. Miał Tadka, na którego zawsze mógł liczyć. Miał pracę, którą kochał. Mogłoby się wydawać, że teraz tylko pozostało mu cieszyć się tym wszystkim i dziękować losowi za szczodrość.

Zamiast tego, jeden list brutalnie ściągnął go na ziemię.

Szczęśliwie dojechali do Alwaru. Zostali serdecznie przyjęci na dworze maharadży i już nieśmiało planowali powrót do Europy, i omawiali szczegóły urządzenia Michała w Hamburgu.

Ledwie zdążyli złapać oddech po sutej uczcie powitalnej, kiedy jeden ze służących przyniósł im plik listów.

Tomek zniknął ze swoją korespondencją w ogrodzie, a on z Jankiem nadal naradzali się po cichu i jednym okiem przeglądali stertę kopert.

Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył, jak często zawieszał wzrok na ustach Janka, bo wytłumaczenie tego byłoby, co najmniej niezręczne.

\- Tato! Tatusiu!

Serce mu boleśnie podskoczyło i zerwał się na równe nogi, słysząc bezgraniczną rozpacz w głosie syna. Wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc, kiedy Tomek wbiegł zapłakany do Sali i wpadł mu w ramiona.

\- Tomku? Tomku, co się stało? Już dobrze. Tomku? – Przyciągnął go mocno do siebie.

Co mogło tak poruszyć jego chłopca? Może coś stało się Sally?

Andrzej podniósł wzrok na nie mniej zaniepokojonych przyjaciół. Janek zmarszczył brwi i powoli podszedł bliżej, oparł dłoń na głowie wciąż łkającego Tomka i wyjął z jego zaciśniętej kurczowo ręki pomiętą kartkę papieru. Zaledwie rzucił na nią okiem, pobladł i przymknął oczy.

\- Jasiek?

Cholera jasna, co tu się działo?!

\- Tomku? Chodź do mnie. – Janek przejął jego syna w swoje ramiona i podał mu list. Nie spodobało mu się to spojrzenie, kiedy na moment ich palce się spotkały.

Pełen najgorszych przeczuć przeczytał list. Przeczytał go po raz drugi, bo myślał, że może źle coś zrozumiał. Za trzecim razem zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy ścisnęło mu gardło.

\- Jędrek?

Michał uchwycił go pod łokieć. W Sali panowała taka cisza, że słyszał wyraźnie ich oddechy.

\- Zbyszek Karski został… - zakrztusił się i odkaszlnął. Zerknął jeszcze raz na list z nadzieją, że może tym razem przeczyta coś innego – zesłany…

Nie musiał kończyć. Michał zaklął siarczyście w kilku językach i ręce zaczęły mu drżeć. Janek tulił do siebie Tomka. Tadek pobladł i nie odezwał się nawet słowem.

Zbyszek Karski został zesłany na Sybir.

Jak echo powróciły te słowa, które starał się zapomnieć, a które uparcie siedziały gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy. Może rodzice Ani mieli rację? Może Jaśka miała rację?

Serce mu łomotało w piersi jak szalone. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Może faktycznie gdzie diabeł nie może, tam Wilmowskich pośle?

Z drugiej strony…

Powinno mu się udać to, co zalęgło się w jego głowie. Tak… Musiało się udać. W końcu kiedyś sam uniknął więzienia i jeśli było coś, co potrafił robić dobrze, to planować.

Odetchnął głęboko, nagle dziwnie spokojny i poklepał zdezorientowanego Michała po ramieniu. Janek tylko spojrzał na niego, zmarszczył czoło i zwrócił się do Davasarmana:

\- Pandicie, przynieś mapy.

Na te słowa Tomek poderwał głowę i ocierając łzy zerknął na Janka, na niego i oczy mu rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

\- Tato?

\- Najwidoczniej możesz wyrwać człowieka z rewolucji, ale nie wyrwiesz rewolucji z człowieka.

Cholera, raz już mu się udało.

\- Zwariowałeś! – Tadek podszedł do niego i zajrzał mu w oczy. – Ty naprawdę chcesz tam iść i uwolnić tego dzieciaka?

\- Tak.

Odparł spokojnie i przez moment stał z Tadkiem nie na dworze maharadży Alwaru, a w małej kawalerce, gdzieś w Warszawie. Podobnie jak wtedy, Tadek milczał i tylko wpatrywał się w niego.

\- Do licha, brachu, za tobą człowiek to do samego piekła by poszedł, i dziękowałby, że go zabierasz! Tfu, na psa urok!

Andrzej zaśmiał się gorzko na echo tamtych słów usłyszanych piętnaście lat temu i dał się Tadkowi uścisnąć. Ponad jego ramieniem napotkał uważne spojrzenie Janka.

\- Wyście powariowali… – Michał ze zgrozą obserwował, jak Janek odebrał zwoje od Davasarmana i na _podłodze_ w _pałacu królewskim_ rozwinął mapy. Potarł jeden nadgarstek, potem drugi.– Doszczętnie wam odbiło.

\- Jakżeś chciał, brachu, spokoju, to trzeba było zostać na tamtym zadupiu ze swoimi baranami. – Tadek poklepał Michała po plecach i trącił Tomka ramieniem. – A ty na pocieszenie czytaj mi, co ta twoja sikorka naskrobała, bo stęskniłem się na dzierlatką!

Andrzej patrzył przez moment za Tadkiem, jak wyprowadził Tomka do ogrodu. W duchu podziękował przyjacielowi i sam usiadł na ziemi obok Janka.

\- W porządku? – Ten spokojny głos rozlał się ciepłem po jego sercu i odetchnął lżej, kiedy poczuł na karku dużą, ciepłą dłoń.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale nie jest źle.

To była prawda. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za tego chłopca i nie zamierzał go tam zostawić, ale wciąż słyszał wszystkie słowa, które usłyszał od Kamińskich. To głównie one ciążyły mu na sercu. Poza tym nigdy nie powiedział Jankowi wszystkiego o jego ucieczce. Były rzeczy, o których nawet ten człowiek, który patrzył na niego i _wiedział_ , nie miał pojęcia.

Michał kucnął nad mapą i omiótł ją szybkim wzrokiem, nerwowo pocierając jeden nadgarstek, później drugi.

\- Na odbicie go z transportu za późno.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do Andrzeja, co ten powiedział.

\- Nie ma mowy!

\- Zapomnij o tym!

Razem z Jankiem zakrzyknęli, a Michał tylko prychnął.

\- Skoro Jędrek idzie, a jemu też grozi stryczek, mnie nie zatrzymacie. – Ramię mu drgnęło i Andrzej odruchowo zanotował to w pamięci.

\- Michał… - Nie mógł. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby człowiek, który cudem uciekł z zsyłki, wracał tam przez niego. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ta lista powiększyła się o jeszcze jedno imię.

\- Jędrek. –Ciemne, szare oczy łypnęły na niego groźnie.

\- Później będziemy się kłócić o to, kto idzie, a kto nie. – Janek rzucił okiem na list od Karskich. – Odesłali go do Nerczyńska… Kraj Zabajkalski. Pod jakim pretekstem moglibyśmy się tam znaleźć?

Spojrzał na Janka w tym samym czasie, co Janek na niego.

\- Nie wszyscy tu w myślach potrafią czytać.– Michał usiadł wygodniej i zabrał list od Janka.

\- Napiszemy do Hagenbecka. Powiemy, że chcemy urządzić wyprawę łowiecką na Syberię.

\- Co wy tam będziecie łowić? Chyba kłopoty.

\- Już nie ważne _co_ , ważne, żeby tam się znaleźć. – Andrzej mruknął. - Zawsze będziemy mogli przenieść obóz… albo podzielimy się na grupy. Oficjalnie łowimy zwierzęta… dostaniemy pozwolenia, nikt nie będzie dopytywał. – Wbił wzrok w mapę i już widział przed oczami potencjalną trasę. – W ostateczności Kraj Nadamurski. Tam najwięcej zwierzyny, więc nasza przykrywka z polowaniem się umocni… – postukał palcem w mapę. – W najgorszym wypadku głucha przestrzeń ułatwi nam dalsze planowanie, mniej interwencji policji, bo do miasta daleko… a na pewno się zainteresują. Trzeba paszporty… wymyśleć jak skontaktujemy się ze Zbyszkiem… jak go odbijemy, jak przewieziemy pod nosem policji… Można tędy… będzie ciężko, ale bezpieczniej… chyba, że coś się zmieni… tak… tak, zdecydowanie…

\- Gdzie ty byłeś draniu, jak ja przerzuty planowałem? – Michał kiwał głową z uznaniem, a jemu policzki zamrowiły ciepłem.

Cholera, myślał na głos.

\- Uczyłem dzieciaki geografii w szkole.

Jego z głupia frant odpowiedź spotkała się z głuchą ciszą. Janek nie wytrzymał pierwszy i parsknął śmiechem na widok miny Michała. Nawet jemu kąciki ust uniosły się do góry, kiedy Michał odchrząknął i tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Andrzeju, najlepiej ty napisz do Hagenbecka. – Janek spoważniał i już chciał mówić dalej, kiedy Davasarman wrócił z księżną. Obydwoje odsunęli krzesełka od stołu i usiedli naprzeciwko nich. Przez moment wszyscy patrzyli po sobie i pierwszy ciszę przerwał Davasarman.

\- Pójdę z wami, szlachetni sahibowie.

\- Pandicie? – Janek utkwił w nim spojrzenie i dość długo wpatrywał się w niego. Andrzej sam był nie mniej zaskoczony.

Obecność obeznanego z Azją Środkową człowieka, była by niewyobrażalnym bonusem.

\- Omówiłam już sprawę z moim bratem, szikar Smuga. – Księżna wtrąciła. – Młody sahib Wilmowski skradł sympatię mojego brata i moją. Chcielibyśmy wam pomóc, jak tylko możemy. Tak niewiele przecież nas różni…

\- Siostra moja pragnie abyście wzięli jeden z jej jachtów, szlachetni sahibowie. Ułatwi nam to znacznie wydostanie się z kraju po uprowadzeniu zesłańca.

\- Dziękuję, pani. Dziękuję, Pandicie.

Ze wzruszenia głos mu drżał.

Ci ludzie, którzy ledwo ich znali zaoferowali swoją pomoc wiedząc, co oni chcieli zrobić. Bezinteresownie. Tylko temu, że mogli.

Serce mu z wdzięczności ścisnęło.

\- No to już wiemy _czym_. Wiemy _gdzie_. Teraz musimy wymyśleć _jak_ … - Michał nachylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na kolanach. – Wiecie, że jest szansa, że jak tam zajedziemy, tego dziecka może już nie być w Nerczyńsku?

I tego właśnie bał się najbardziej.

\- Wiem. Ale to jedyne miejsce, gdzie tak naprawdę wiemy, że był. Jeżeli go przenieśli, szukalibyśmy igły w stogu siana. Tam dowiemy się czegoś konkretnego. Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli, kim jest ten cały Naszkin…

\- Lepiej nie wypytywać za dużo. Musimy założyć, że go nie przenieśli. – Janek zamyślił się. –Masz rację, Andrzeju, najważniejsze, żeby wjechać legalnie do kraju. Zajmijmy się po jednej rzeczy na raz.

Wtedy przemknęło mu przez myśl, że sam nie poprowadzi wyprawy. Nie może. Kierownik był na świeczniku cały czas, a w jego przypadku odkrycie oznaczało katorgę lub śmierć. Tylko, że w przypadku odkrycia, kierownik wyprawy i tak zostałby publicznie rozstrzelany. Zemdliło go na tą myśl i z trudem przełknął. Lodowaty dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach.

\- Jasiek…?

Janek tylko zerknął na niego, łagodnym ruchem ścisnął go za kark, mrugnął powoli i musnął kciukiem jego żuchwę.

\- Dziękuję… Jasiek…

Tylko to zdołał wydusić. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że to było śmiesznie mało, ale co innego mógłby powiedzieć? Bo ten wspaniały człowiek wiedział, na co się zgadza i nie zawahał się chwili.

\- Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję. – Michał burknął obrzucając ich krótkim spojrzeniem, ale kąciku ust uniosły mu się lekko do góry. – Dajcie mi tu jakiś notes. Wy mówcie, ja będę pisał. Coś konkretnego ustalić w końcu trzeba.

Spędzili na naradzie całą noc i dopiero nad ranem Andrzej poczuł nadzieję kiełkującą w jego sercu. Była szansa, że _naprawdę_ im się uda.

A przynajmniej w to chciał wierzyć.

***

Plan już mieli.

Po trzech dniach ustalili tyle szczegółów, ile byli w stanie. Listy do Hagenbecka zostały wysłane. Udało mu się nawet skontaktować z Sieroszewskim pod pretekstem, wypytania o krajowców chętnych do pomocy przy łowach i dzięki niemu dowiedział się o plemieniu Goldów, koczującym w tamtej okolicy. Mieli pytać o Nucziego.

Davasarman podjął się załatwienia im dokumentów. Preparator skórek nie był szczególnie ważnym uczestnikiem wyprawy, ale właśnie z tego powodu taką rolę dostał. Im mniej będzie się rzucał w oczy, tym lepiej dla niego i całej wyprawy. Poza Michałem, tylko on miał wyrok na karku.

Dla Michała wyrobili paszport na nazwisko Smuga. Jego mina, kiedy otworzył dokument i niedbale rzucił na niego wzrokiem, po czym gwałtownie przysunął bliżej, kiedy dotarło do niego, co przeczytał, zostanie z Andrzejem do końca życia. Kiedy Michał porwał Janka w ramiona, nawet Janek nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować. Bracia ściskali się dłuższą chwilę, nim Michał odsunął się pierwszy i klepiąc Janka po ramieniu wyszedł na taras. Nikt nie powiedział nic na to, jak ukradkiem ocierał oczy.

Tomek starał się go przekonać, żeby został w Alwarze i nie narażał się.

Nie mógł. Nie potrafiłby spojrzeć w lustro. Nie mógłby pojrzeć w oczy Jankowi, Michałowi. Nie. Nie uciszyłby echa tamtych słów do końca życia. To była po części jego wina, że Zbyszek został zesłany i on tego chłopca, _cholera jasna_ , stamtąd wyciągnie. I kiedy powiedział Tomkowi, że wolałby żeby _on_ został, bo był zbyt młody, żeby tak narażać życie, jego syn zamilkł i więcej nie poruszał tego tematu.

Czekając na odpowiedź Hagenbecka nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Często sam wychodził i błądził po ogrodzie, zaglądał czasem do domku myśliwskiego, gdzie zatrzymali się w drodze na spotkanie z Jankiem.

Siedział właśnie na dachu i zapalał drugiego już papierosa, kiedy usłyszał kroki w pomieszczeniu pod nim. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę i rozluźnił ramiona.

\- Prędzej bym powiedział, że Janka znajdę czepiającego się po dachu, niż ciebie.

\- Chciałem w spokoju pomyśleć. – Andrzej obejrzał się przez ramię i przywołał Michała ręką, kiedy ten zawahał się w pół kroku. – Coś się stało?

\- Za dużo gadania. – Michał usiadł ciężko obok niego. – Za dużo… - machnął ręką.

Andrzej kiwnął tylko głową na znak, że zrozumiał i wyciągnął w jego stronę paczkę papierosów i zapałki.

\- To nad czym tak dumasz? – Michał odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, kładąc paczkę między nimi.

Andrzej zerknął na niego i zmarszczył brwi, bo wydało mu się, że jak na kogoś, kto chciał uniknąć gadania, Michał zbyt chętnie się odezwał. Napotkał neutralne spojrzenie i powoli unoszącą się brew.

\- Sam nie wiem. – Zaśmiał się gorzko, kręcąc głową i zgniótł niedopałek. Wyciągnął trzeciego papierosa. – Nic więcej teraz nie możemy zrobić. Jesteśmy przygotowani na tyle, ile się dało, ale coś…

\- Denerwujesz się. – Michał przerwał mu i zabrał papierosa z ręki z wymownym spojrzeniem na dwa pety. – Jestem tu ledwie pięć minut, a ty już drugiego zapalasz. Zwolnij Jędrek.

Andrzej ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął głęboko. Wiedział, że panikuje. Znał to uczucie już tak dobrze, że nie musiał nawet zastanawiać się nad tym. Problem w tym, że nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Janek i tak już miał całą wyprawę na głowie, nie chciał dokładać mu więcej zmartwień. Z resztą nie mógłby powiedzieć wystarczająco dużo, żeby miało to jakikolwiek sens.

\- Myślisz nie wiem, czemu ciągle uciekasz w ten gąszcz?

\- Może chcę pooddychać świeżym powietrzem?

Brawo, Andrzej! Odpowiedź roku. Naprawdę.

\- Mhm. Bo w cholernych _Himalajach_ za mało ci było świeżego powietrza.

Nie chciał się śmiać. Naprawdę nie chciał, ale prychnął pod nosem i słaby chichot wyrwał się mu z gardła. Nawet Michał sam uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił głową.

\- Gadaj, Jędrek. Albo przyciągnę tu Janka i jemu się będziesz tłumaczył.

\- Tylko, że właśnie o to chodzi, że nie tego się nie da wytłumaczyć.– Spojrzał Michałowi prosto w oczy. –Nie mam słów.

Słowa miał. Ale nie takie, które zdołałby wypowiedzieć na głos.

\- Tak źle?

\- … Nie.

\- Ale nie jest dobrze?

\- Najwyraźniej. – Andrzej zwiesił głowę na piersi i przymknął oczy na moment. – Nie mów nic Jankowi, proszę. Nie chcę, żeby się martwił.

Michał nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale przytaknął i zawiesił wzrok gdzieś w oddali.

W podziękowaniu, Andrzej uścisnął mu tylko ramię i razem wrócili do pałacu. Nie musiał nic mówić.

***

Wyszli z biura insprawnika Chabarowska z „opiekunem”.

Agent Pawłow.

Coś w tej przebiegłej twarzy mroziło mu krew w żyłach, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć _co_.

Z Władywostoku wyjechali bez przeszkód. Mieli papiery, Janek rozmawiał z urzędnikami i tylko czasem Tomek pomagał mu, kiedy sam nie mógł czegoś załatwić.

Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Z ich wszystkich, właśnie tylko ci dwaj mieli legalne paszporty rosyjskie i żeby nie narażać wyprawy, on, Michał i Tadek mieli siedzieć cicho. Naprawdę wolałby nie plątać w to syna, ale chcąc go ochronić, pogrążyłby ich wszystkich.

Janek tłumaczył mu, że nic im na razie nie grozi i wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, i Andrzej może przestać panikować. Chciałby, z całego serca chciałby, ale za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na Tomka, widział siebie sprzed lat. Tego Andrzeja z Warszawy.

Wtedy zbawieniem okazał się być Michał. I nie dlatego, że coś zrobił, czy powiedział. Andrzej po prostu zauważył dopiero wtedy, jak bardzo ta wyprawa ciąży starszemu Smudze. Jeśli dla niego było to nie do zniesienia, dla Michała musiało być to piekło. Andrzej skupił więc uwagę na nim i zostawił całą resztę Jankowi i Tomkowi.

Tak było najbezpieczniej.

I tak, za każdym razem, kiedy Michał zamykał się przed światem, Andrzej siadał nieopodal i mówił. A mówić umiał dużo, bo w końcu kiedyś był nauczycielem. Pilnował, żeby Michał jadł. Pilnował, żeby nikt go nie podchodził, kiedy ten zawieszał wzrok w pustce i uciekał w głąb. Pilnował, żeby miał dodatkowy koc w namiocie, kiedy znaleźli się już w dziczy. Pilnował, żeby Michał nie miał warty więcej niż dwa dni pod rząd, kiedy w końcu rozbili obóz.

Siedzieli w tajdze, w najgorszej porze roku na jakiekolwiek łowy i czekali.

To czekanie było najgorsze.

Andrzej potrafił czekać. Nauczył się. Tylko ciągle czuł to drażniące dygotanie w piersi, które nasilało się w obecności Pawłowa. Miał ciarki na plecach, ilekroć słyszał jego głos, albo widział jego twarz.

\- Co do cholery, Jędrek? Spać nie możesz?

\- Zaraz cię zmieniam na warcie. – Andrzej usiadł obok Michała, zapalił papierosa i podał mu paczkę.

\- Za godzinę.

Cholera.

Nie mógł spać.

Od kiedy Pawłow zbyt czujnym okiem łypał na wszystko, co robili, Andrzej bał się nawet przelotnie złapać Janka za rękę. Miał go tak blisko i kiedy potrzebował go najbardziej, nie mógł nawet szukać u niego pocieszenia. Mógł zacisnąć zęby i przecierpieć, ale przywykł do tego ciepłego, spokojnego głosu, i gorącej dłoni na karku, i tych pocałunków, i mocnych uścisków.

I chyba tego mu najbardziej brakowało. Tej bliskości.

\- Jędrek. – Ciężka dłoń opadła mu na ramię i przeniósł wzrok na Michała. – Chodź tu, durniu.

Został przyciągnięty bliżej, ciężka dłoń przesunęła mu po karku… i odetchnął. Zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu.

Przymknął oczy, czując jak całe napięcie z niego uchodzi i oparł łokcie na kolanach.

\- Tylko mi tu nie śpij, Jędrek, bo do namiotu na kopach wyniosę.

\- Dziękuję. – Andrzej wyszeptał cicho i odsunął się od niego powoli. Napotkał pełne zrozumienia ciemne szare oczy i skinął głową. – Idź zdrzemnij się. Dokończę twoją wartę.

\- Myślisz, że nie dam rady wysiedzieć? – Zdystansowane spojrzenie i groźny głos osadziły go w miejscu. Źle zaczął.

\- Dasz. – Zawahał się na moment. - Ale… pomyślałem, że…

\- Że co? – Michał potarł dłonią jeden nadgarstek, później drugi.

\- Wiem, że czasem lepiej się śpi, kiedy ktoś siedzi w pobliżu. Ale rozumiem, że to może …

Cisza.

\- Z resztą do tego potrzeba zaufania. Nie ważne, zapomnij.

Modlił się w duchu, żeby Michał nie strzelił mu w zęby. Zagryzł policzek i wbił wzrok w tańczące płomienie. Bał się przez chwilę, że powiedział za dużo i nie powinien był się w ogóle odzywać, ale Michał kiwnął nieznacznie głową, wstał z kłody, przeciągnął się leniwie i zawijając się w koc, usadowił na wyciągnięcie ręki od niego.

– O trzeciej zbudzisz Nowickiego.

Andrzej skinął tylko głową i nieznacznie rozluźnił ramiona. Serce mu łomotało po żebrach.

Wiedział, że im mniej się o tym mówi, tym łatwiej jest przyjąć jakąkolwiek pomoc. Michał był nadzwyczaj silnym i dumnym człowiekiem i to, że jeszcze nie posłał go do wszystkich diabłów, świadczyło o tym, jak bardzo tej pomocy potrzebował.

Dokończył palić papierosa, zagasił go i wrzucił niedopałek do ogniska.

W pół do trzeciej obudził Michała i uchylając się w ostatniej chwili przed prawym sierpowym, odesłał go do namiotu. Klepnął go tylko po ramieniu na znak, że rozumie, kiedy Michał spojrzał na niego z martwym wyrazem twarzy.

O trzeciej zbudził Tadka i sam ułożył się na zimnym posłaniu. Usta wygięły mu się w lekkim uśmiechu, kiedy przewrócił się na bok i zawiesił wzrok na śpiącym Janku. Rozejrzał się szybko w koło i najdelikatniej jak potrafił odgarnął długi kosmyk włosów z jego czoła. Przesunął samymi opuszkami palców po gorącym od snu policzku.

Janek westchnął cicho, kąciki ust uniosły się mu lekko do góry i szepnął tyko:

\- Sers..moj...

Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się mu po sercu i zaledwie przymknął oczy, usnął.

***

Przeklinał Pawłowa.

Przeklinał Janka, Tomka i ich pomysł z tygrysem.

Przeklinał Zbyszka, Syberię, carat i samego siebie.

Przede wszystkim przeklinał Pawłowa.

Bo to przez niego błądzili po tajdze, żeby dać Jankowi i Tomkowi możliwość wypróbowania fortelu z tygrysem na Tadku.

Zawsze ten cholerny _tygrys_. Będzie musiał poczytać, co symbolizuje to cholerne zwierzę, bo zdawało się ich prześladować na każdym kroku.

Tak więc w myśl planu, on, Udadżalaka, Michał, Pawłow i Nuczi z synami od samego rana „tropili” iziubry. Wolałby schwytać je naprawdę, gdyż, zwłaszcza te o czarnej sierści, prezentowały się zjawiskowo, ale nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zbytnie obciążenie. Musieli być gotowi do dalszej drogi w każdej chwili.

\- Daję słowo, że jedyne jelenie w tej tajdze to my, ganiający tego szpicla po tym wygwizdowiu. – Michał burknął, kiedy Pawłow oddalił się za potrzebą.

\- Cicho siedź! – Andrzej syknął i obejrzał się za Pawłowem. – Minęło już chyba dość czasu. Zaraz będziemy mogli wracać.

\- Na wszystkich tak fukasz?

\- Nikt inny nie daje mi powodów, żebym mu musiał zwracać uwagę.

\- Znalazłoby się kil…

\- Panie Pawłow. – Wtrącił się Michałowi w słowo i posłał mu wymowne spojrzenie. Zwrócił się do agenta, wychodzącego zza krzaków na ścieżkę i z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie drgnąć, kiedy dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach na widok tych świdrujących oczu. – Wygląda na to, że nasze jelenie przeniosły się dalej w tajgę, niż nam się wydawało. Będziemy już wracali do obozu.

\- Wy tu teraz naczalstwo. Wasza wola wracać, będziemy wracać.- Pawłow wzruszył niedbale ramionami, wsiadł na wierzchowca i odjechał kawałek za Nuczim.

Andrzej patrzył na chwilę za nim i otrząsnął się, jakby chciał zrzucić z siebie to lepkie uczucie, kiedy był w pobliżu agenta. Naprawdę coś mu w nim przeszkadzało.

Ponaglił konia, żeby zrównać się z grupą i zerkał co rusz na Pawłowa.

\- My szybko wracać! – Zakrzyknął nagle Nuczi i wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku, gdzie pokazał palcem.

Cholera jasna!

Tego by brakowało, żeby ich burza złapała! Musieli się spieszyć, żeby zdążyć dojechać do obozu zanim rozpęta się piekło.

Zdał się na doświadczenie Nucziego i puścił wszystkich przodem, sam jadąc na końcu. Nauczył się już, że był odpowiedzialny za grupę, z którą był i bez zastanowienia przejął rolę, która przychodziła mu tak naturalnie.

Pogoda pogarszała się zbyt szybko i już po kilku minutach zerwał się silny wiatr. Za silny. Jeśli nie pogonią koni, nie zdążą.

\- Nie szczędzić koni! Nuczi prowadź nas!

Ponaglił swojego wierzchowca i co chwila zerkał to na niebo czerniejące z każdą chwilą, to na niebezpiecznie trzeszczące drzewa, to na towarzyszy gnających przed nim.

Przynajmniej nie muszą martwić się, że przerwą próbę generalną ukrycia Zbyszka. Był pewien, że Janek już zabezpieczał obóz. Z tym, że tylko z Tadkiem i Tomkiem niewiele mógł zdziałać.

Wiatr wzmagał się coraz bardziej i w głębi tajgi słychać było walące się drzewa.

\- Wystrzelić salwę! Musimy odnaleźć obóz zanim spadnie deszcz!

Sam porwał za karabin i wraz z Udadżalaką wystrzelili kilka razy w niebo. Po chwili rozległ się głuchy huk wystrzałów gdzieś przed nimi.

Tym razem i Michał chwycił swój sztucer. Naprowadzani salwą z obozu wpadli na polanę. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc wszystkich trzech i zeskoczył na ziemię.

\- Baliśmy się, że nie zdążymy przed burzą. Gdyby nie Nuczi, nie odnaleźlibyśmy obozu. – Objął Tomka ramieniem i szepnął mu wprost do ucha – I jak poszła wam próba?

\- Wspaniale, tato. – Tomek uścisnął go szybko, pomógł mu rozkulbaczyć wierzchowca i pobiegł pomagać Goldom zaganiać psy.

\- Szkoda, że nie udało wam się znaleźć tych jeleni. – Janek przeszedł za jego plecami i trącił go ramieniem. – Chętnie bym się im przyjrzał.

\- Masz rację. – Andrzej z szerokim uśmiechem obejrzał się przez ramię i napotkał iskrzące się oczy Janka. – Masz rację.

\- W głównym namiocie wkopaliśmy kotły z jedzeniem. – Janek rozejrzał się w koło, schował ich za szyją wierzchowca i szybko cmoknął go w usta. – Zjedz coś szybko, bo musimy zabezpieczyć resztę wozów.

\- Daj mi moment.

Musnął kciukiem policzek nad czarną brodą i odszedł od Janka z ciężkim sercem. Czasem takie drobne gesty sprawiały, że tym bardziej bolało, kiedy musiał udawać, że byli sobie obcy. Skóra mu cierpła na to, jak łatwo mu to przychodziło.

Na szybko zjadł miskę potrawki i wybiegł z namiotu pomóc Tadkowi, bo wichura przewracała już wozy i jeden z namiotów odpiął się od śledzia. Duże krople deszczu spadły z nieba i w ułamku sekundy ulewa runęła na ziemię.

Walczyli z żywiołem całą noc.

Umordowani, przemoczeni do suchej nitki, dopiero nad ranem doprowadzili obóz do jako takiego stanu i mogli pomyśleć o odpoczynku.

I dopiero wtedy, mimo, że padał na twarz, odczekał aż Pawłow zniknie w swoim namiocie i jak rozległo się jego chrapanie, odszukał wzrokiem Janka. Stał przy wozach i sprawdzał koła jednego z nich.

Andrzej wbił w niego wzrok i bez zastanowienia ruszył w jego kierunku. Janek podniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał kroki, odgarnął mokre włosy z czoła i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Andrzeju? Co…

Zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

Ujął jego twarz w dłonie, przechylił jego głowę do tyłu i wpił się w jego usta z całą desperacją i uczuciem, jakie kotłowały się w nim od kilku tygodni. Janek chwycił kurtkę na jego plecach i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, całując go równie zachłannie.

Animalistyczny warkot wyrwał się z piersi Andrzeja, kiedy Janek zagryzł jego wargę. Stracił wtedy kontrolę i między jednym westchnieniem, a drugim, trzymał Janka wciśniętego plecami w bok wozu. Jednym ruchem ujął go pod kolana i nie przerywając pocałunku założył jego nogi na swoje biodra i wcisnął się w niego mocniej. Chciał być bliżej i gdyby mógł, z chęcią wlazłby mu pod skórę. Żeby być bliżej.

\- Andrzeju… – Janek oderwał się od jego ust i trącił jego skroń nosem, kiedy on sam kąsał go po szyi i wcisnął się w jego ramiona.

\- Jasiek. – Wymamrotał i uniósł głowę na tyle, by spojrzeć na tą piękną, ukochaną twarz.

\- Andrzeju. – Janek przeczesał jego mokre włosy palcami, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i składał delikatne pocałunki na jego ustach.

\- Jasiek.

-Andrzeju…

***

Przenieśli obóz za Błagowieszczeńsk.

Tam według planu Janek, Tomek i Tadek mieli wypuszczać się w teren, aby upozorować coś, co pozwoliłoby im zbliżyć się do Nerczyńska.

I jego Jasiek wpadł na pomysł.

I Andrzej sam nie wiedział, czy był zadowolony, że Janek coś wymyślił, czy był tym faktem przerażony. Bo sam pomysł zakładał przynajmniej kilkunastodniową, jak nie tygodniową rozłąkę i istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że w tym czasie coś może pójść bardzo nie tak.

W noc przed rozdzieleniem stał w przejściu do namiotu i wodził wzrokiem za Jankiem. Spakowane wory nie napawały go optymizmem. Bał się o nich. O Janka, O Tomka, O Tadka. Coś go uwierało na myśl, że jego przy nich nie będzie.

\- Andrzeju, serce moje, mógłbyś się jeszcze zdrzemnąć przed świtem. – Janek usiadł na jednym z worów i zapalił fajkę. Andrzej czuł na sobie jego uważny wzrok.

\- I tak nie zasnę. – Wcisnął zaciśnięte dłonie do kieszeni i omiótł spojrzeniem twarz, którą tak kochał. – Uważajcie na siebie, proszę.

\- Nie będziemy się narażali bez powodu. – Janek zmrużył oczy. – Gdybyś mógł…?

\- Jasiek? – Andrzej podszedł do niego i kucnął przy nim, ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. – Cokolwiek.

\- Miej oko na Michała. – Janek szepnął, wyciągnął fajkę z ust i oparł czoło o jego czoło. – Nie jest z nim najlepiej. Boję się o niego. W dodatku ten Pawłow zbyt się nim interesuje.

\- Oczywiście. – Otarł kciukami policzki Janka i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Masz moje słowo.

\- Gdybyśmy tylko mogli się pozbyć tego szpicla! – Janek syknął podrywając się na nogi i zaczął krążyć przy wejściu. – Pozwól mi się tym zająć. Zanim odjedziemy…

\- Nie. – Andrzej pokręcił głową i usiadł na worku. – Nie ma mowy. Nikogo nie będziemy zabijali.

Nawet taki Pawłow ciążyłby mu na sumieniu. Życie to życie. A już wystarczająco wokół niego krwi się przelało.

\- Andrzeju…

\- Powiedziałem _nie_. Nie. I _nie_.

Janek zamarł na długi moment. Wyglądał, jakby coś rozważał i nie mógł dojść do żadnego logicznego wniosku. Podszedł do niego powoli.

Cholera jasna.

\- Co się dzieje, Andrzej? Nie poznaję cię. Od kiedy zaistniała cała ta sprawa, stałeś się zbyt nerwowy. – Tym razem to Janek kucnął przed nim i tylko oparł dłoń na jego kolanie, zaglądając mu w twarz. – Często zabierasz głos. I nie zrozum mnie źle, mi to nie przeszkadza, ale jeśli mam być kierownikiem wyprawy, to pozwól mi kierować.

\- Nie wtrącam ci się w rozkazy.

\- Nie. Nie wtrącasz, ale przejmujesz kontrolę, zanim sam zdążę zareagować. – Janek dodał łagodniej, a on tylko zdołał ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

Bo Janek miał rację.

Ta przemożna potrzeba kontroli popychała go do działania. Nie potrafił ugryźć się w język i sam częściej się odzywał, niż Janek.

\- Chodzi mi tylko i wyłącznie o twoje bezpieczeństwo, Andrzeju. Gdyby nie to, co zamierzamy zrobić, oddałbym ci kontrolę bez wahania. Ba! Nawet bym nie podejmował się kierowania. To twoja rola, serce moje. Ale proszę, tym razem zaufaj mi i odpuść.

\- Ufam ci! – Andrzej poderwał głowę i kurczowo chwycił dłoń leżącą na jego kolanie. Przycisnął ją do swoich ust. – Własne życie i życie Tomka bym w twoje ręce oddał, Jasiek. Wiesz o tym. Ja po prostu… Nie mogę…

\- Czego nie możesz? Powiedz mi, to coś wymyślimy.

 _My_.

I aż mu łzy zakręciły się w oczach i musiał zagryźć policzek, żeby się opanować.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek jeszcze przeze mnie ginął. – Wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie i przymknął oczy.

\- Nikt nie będzie ginął, a tym bardziej przez ciebie, Andrzej! – Janek syknął i objął go, przyciskając do swojej piersi – _Dlatego_ nie chcesz zabić Pawłowa?

Pokiwał tylko głową.

Między innymi.

Słyszał jak Janek westchnął cicho nad jego uchem i szorstkie usta dotknęły jego skroni.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę. I dopiero kiedy Janek oparł dłoń na jego karku i ścisnął lekko, Andrzej odetchnął lżej.

Resztę nocy spędzili omawiając plan na każdą ewentualność. Musieli być przygotowani i Andrzej wolałby nie musieć improwizować, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Dopiero nad ranem zakończyli naradę krótkim, ale głębokim pocałunkiem i po śniadaniu pożegnali się tylko machnięciem ręki.

Skóra mu ścierpła, kiedy usłyszał za sobą głos Pawłowa.

Obejrzał się przez ramię i napotkał ciężkie spojrzenie ciemnych szarych oczu. Lżej mu się zrobiło na sercu, kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie tylko on martwił się o tą trójkę. Michał pochmurnym spojrzeniem wodził za Pawłowem i Andrzej ze zgrozą zrozumiał, że będzie musiał chronić tego szpicla przed starszym Smugą, dopóki tamci nie wrócą.

Przynajmniej nie będzie się nudził i skupi się na czymś innym, niż własnych myślach.

***

Następnych klika dni spędził na pilnowaniu Pawłowa i pilnowaniu Michała, żeby ten Pawłowa nie zabił.

Nie mógł spać.

Za każdym razem, kiedy tylko zamykał oczy, echo tamtych słów podrywało się i nie było już echem, a perfidnie wrzeszczało mu do ucha. Te wszystkie słowa, te wszystkie szepty, których miał nie usłyszeć. Te wszystkie ostre spojrzenia, rzucane kątem oka, te prychnięcia pod nosem. Wszystko uwieńczone tym jednym hukiem wystrzału.

Siadał wtedy przy ognisku i pod pretekstem trzymania warty, robił wszystko, żeby odegnać zmęczenie. Bo miał już dość. Miał już cholernie tego wszystkiego dość. W dodatku Michał zaczął mieć koszmary i Andrzej zgubił rachubę ile razy musiał wybudzać go ze snu, żeby Pawłow nie usłyszał czegoś, czego usłyszeć nie powinien.

Siadał wtedy przy jego łóżku na wyciagnięcie ręki, tak żeby Michał cały czas go widział i siedział. Nic nie mówił, po prostu siedział. I dopiero, kiedy Michał uspokajał się na tyle, że zaczynał kojarzyć gdzie jest, Andrzej zaczynał mówić. Zazwyczaj po godzinie Michał odsyłał go do diabłów i kazał iść spać. Andrzej wracał następnej nocy.

\- I tak obydwaj wiemy, że żaden z nas nie śpi. – Michał dosiadł się do niego przy ognisku i sam wyciągnął rękę po papierosy.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać? Nie musiałbym później kłamać Jankowi w oczy. – Andrzej podał mu zapałki. –Albo zdrzemnąć się? Ktoś musi zachować przytomność umysłu, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Może tym sposobem uda mu się nakłonić Michała do odpoczynku?

\- Pawłow śpi jak zabity. – Michał prychnął na ostre spojrzenie, jakie Andrzej posłał w jego stronę. Chyba raczej nie.– Wiesz co, Jędrek? Na ostatniej wyprawie byłeś przyjemniejszym kompanem.

\- Nikt nie karze ci tu ze mną siedzieć!

Poderwał się z kłody i obszedł ognisko, odchodząc dalej od namiotów. Papieros drżał między jego palcami i uparcie odwrócił się do Michała plecami.

Miał ochotę coś uderzyć. I sam przeraził się na tą myśl, bo, _cholera jasna_ , aż go nosiło.

\- Jędrek. – usłyszał ciche kroki. Michał zamilkł, jakby czekał, aż Andrzej na niego spojrzy. – Do cholery, co się z tobą dzieje człowieku?

\- Nic.

\- Gówno jak _nic_! – Groźne warknięcie zmusiło go do spojrzenia na Michała. Oczy mu błyskały piorunami – To czemu Janek, ze wszystkich ludzi, _błagał_ mnie, żebym cię pilnował, bo się o ciebie boi, hm?

\- Nawzajem.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Andrzej, zamknij się! Dla własnego dobra… nie…

– Więc skoro już wiemy, że mamy się nawzajem pilnować, zakończmy tą farsę i każdy może zająć się sob…

\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Jędrek! – Michał stanął z nim twarzą w twarz i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Wiem, że to nie ty. Coś się dzieje, co cię przeraża. Temu się chowasz.

Cholera.

W uszach mu szumiało i głuche dudnienie serca rozbijało się echem w piersi.

Cholera jasna.

\- Ta wyprawa to był twój pomysł. Och, wiem, że gdybyś nic nie powiedział, Janek sam by wszystko zorganizował. Więc co cię tak dręczy, że zamieniłeś się w takiego skurwysyna?

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Michale, ale tobie nic do tego.

\- A właśnie, że bardzo mi do tego, bo Janek to mój brat. I jeśli cokolwiek w tej łepetynie ci się pomieszało, to on będzie cię z tego wyciągał. I mogę ci obiecać, że jak się nie ogarniesz, to zrobię wszystko, żeby nie musiał babrać się w twoim błocie!

Cisza.

Andrzej zamarł. To drażniące dygotanie w piersi targało nim do tego stopnia, że z trudem łapał oddech.

Michał miał rację. Cholera jasna, Michał miał rację.

Tylko samą siłą woli Andrzej opanował się na tyle, żeby kiwnąć głową na znak, że rozumiał.

Bo zrozumiał. Wtedy w pełni dotarło do niego to, co do tej pory tylko plątało się w jego głowie.

Tu już nie chodziło tylko o niego, ale raczej o wszystkich _wokół_ niego. Bo on sam to wszystko ładnie pozwijał, schował na dno, w najciemniejszy kąt i starał się o tym nie myśleć, chyba, że coś mu o tym przypomniało. Nawet wtedy ignorował wszystko i czekał, aż mu przejdzie. Ale Tomek? Janek? Nawet Tadek i Michał? To ci ludzie musieli się z nim użerać, kiedy on był zajęty tym ignorowaniem i czekaniem.

\- Michał… - zaczął cicho, ale w tym czasie Pawłow wysunął się z namiotu i obydwaj z Michałem, między jednym uderzeniem serc, a drugim, założyli maski obojętności na twarz. Jakaś część jego podświadomości odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Panie Pawłow! – Andrzej zawołał, mając w duchu nadzieję, że spokojnym głosem. – Jeszcze jest dość wcześnie. Może pan wracać do łóżka.

\- Zdążę się jeszcze wyspać. – Pawłow zmierzył ich wzrokiem i wsunął do kieszeni notes . Andrzej uchwycił kątem oka, jak Michał zesztywniał. – Jakie plany naczalstwo ma na dziś?

\- Mam jeszcze kilka skórek do wypreparowania. – Andrzej podszedł bliżej i zaklął w duchu, kiedy Pawłow przyjrzał mu się uważniej.– Poza tym nadal łowimy ptaki. Czyżby pan Pawłow był zainteresowany łowami z nami?

\- Och, broń Boże! – Agent machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Pytam tylko, żeby wiedzieć, czy moja osoba będzie wam potrzebna do pilnowania obozu?

\- Pan Smuga zostanie tym razem.– Andrzej spojrzał na Michała i modlił się, żeby ten zrozumiał, czego od niego chciał. Odetchnął lżej, kiedy otrzymał lekkie skinienie głową. – Zabiorę tylko dwóch Goldów. Powinniśmy wrócić jeszcze przed obiadem.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. – Pawłow pokiwał głową, lecz po twarzy widocznie przetoczył mu się grymas niezadowolenia. Zniknął w swoim namiocie, oglądając się na nich przez ramię.

\- Widziałeś? - Zachowanie agenta wydało mu się podejrzane.

\- Widziałem. – Michał zamyślił się głęboko i dodał po chwili – Jędrek? Wróć _po_ obiedzie.

\- Co zamierzasz?

Nie spodobał mu się sposób, w jaki Michał obrzucił go spojrzeniem, nerwowo pocierając jeden nadgarstek, później drugi.

Cholera.

\- Michał… - Andrzej odetchnął głęboko i podszedł bliżej do niego. – Nie jesteśmy wrogami. Co chcesz zrobić?

\- Skąd mam mieć pewność, że coś ci nie odbije?

\- Nic mi nie odbije.

\- Skąd mam mieć pewność?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ale będzie dobrze.

\- Nie możesz? Czy nie chcesz? – Michał zmierzył go wzrokiem i zmrużył oczy.

\- Nie mogę.– Odparł szeptem. – Bo nawet Janek tego nie wie. Nikt nie wie. I nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Nie tutaj.

Nawet Tadek nie wiedział.

\- Jędrek? – Tym razem Michał drgnął niespokojnie i chwycił go za ramię. Oczy mu dziwnie błysnęły. – Coś ty odwalił?

\- Ja nic. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko i poklepał Michała po ramieniu. – Ale zaufaj mi. Jeśli życie któregoś z nas będzie zagrożone, nie będę siedział z założonymi rękoma.

Nie tym razem.

\- Chcę dorwać ten jego zeszycik. Nie podoba mi się, jak on tam często skrobie.

\- Wrócimy po obiedzie.

Odszedł do namiotu i zamknął za sobą tropik.

_Cholera jasna by to wszystko wzięła!_

Andrzej zatopił palce we włosach i _szarpnął_.

Cholera jasna.

Ziemia osunęła mu się spod nóg i opadł ciężko na łóżko polowe.

Jak mu teraz Janka brakowało! Tej dużej ciepłej dłoni na karku, żeby mógł odetchnąć i pozbierać myśli…

Bo w jakiś sposób był świadomy, że było źle. Za często panikował. Zazwyczaj był bardziej opanowany, tylko coś na tej wyprawie, coś w tym kraju, sprawiało, że to dygotanie w piersi nie ustawało. Czasem miał wrażenie, że nie jest tu, na Syberii, a raczej w Warszawie. Że siedzi w kącie tamtej chałupy i czeka.

Wiedział, że czas mu ucieka, ale nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko czekać. Stłamsić ten szalejący w piersi strach i _czekać_.

Nawet siedząc w namiocie, na łóżku polowym, trząsł się od środka i _czekał_. Wiedział, że musi się opanować, ale ten nieustający potok myśli nie pozwalał mu się skupić.

Andrzej oparł skroń na drżącej dłoni i zawiesił wzrok gdzieś w oddali.

Prawie powiedział Michałowi. Musiał bardziej uważać, bo gdyby nie Pawłow…

Nie. Nie będzie o tym myślał. Nie teraz. Później.

Albo nigdy.

***

Z polowania wrócił pod wieczór.

Tak na wszelki wypadek przedłużył pobyt poza obozem. Z jednej strony, żeby dać Michałowi wystarczająco dużo czasu na cokolwiek Michał planował zrobić, a z drugiej, żeby poukładać sobie pewne sprawy w głowie. Jazda konna była wystarczająco monotonna, że mógł błądzić myślami.

Czasem chciałby być silniejszy.

Tak silny jak Janek, jego Jasiek, który z opanowaniem godnym pochwały, stawiał czoła wszystkiemu, co los mu stawiał na drodze. Albo Tadek, który nadal zachował ten młodzieńczy entuzjazm, mimo tego, co go spotkało. Albo Tomek, jego maleńki dar od losu, który tyle już przeszedł w swoim krótkim życiu, a nadal z dziecięcą fascynacją chłonął świat wokoło. Albo Michał, który przeszedł przez piekło na ziemi i stał dumnie z wysoko podniesionym czołem.

Gdyby był silniejszy, wtedy wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze.

_Chodząca dobroć._

Komplement i przekleństwo.

Bo gdyby nie był taki dobry i taki _łagodny_ , może lepiej by sobie z tym radził? Ale nie mógł. Nie potrafił. Taki już po prostu był. Nie był słaby. Gdyby był, po tym, co go spotkało, niebyło by go już tu. Ale chciałby być silniejszy.

W drodze powrotnej upolował kilka jarząbków na kolację i nie spiesząc się, poprowadził swoją małą ekspedycję do obozu.

Podejrzanie cichego obozu.

Michał siedział na kłodzie i nerwowo pocierał jeden nadgarstek, później drugi. Na ziemi przed nim leżał znajomy czarny notes.

Notes Pawłowa.

\- Powiedz mi, proszę, że on żyje.

Andrzej zeskoczył na ziemię i w kilku krokach znalazł się przed Michałem.

-Michał?

Nie spodobało mu się, jak szerokie bary drgały spazmatycznie. Nachylił się nad nim i spojrzał w poszarzałą twarz. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że Michał odsunął się od niego i lewe ramię mu drgnęło.

Znał ten gest aż za dobrze.

Cofnął się o krok i kucnął przed nim.

\- Gdzie jest Pawłow, Michale? – Zapytał spokojniej. Rozłożył ręce i czekał.

\- Wiedziałeś, kim jest ta szuja? – Głos Michała drżał gniewnie, a oczy mu dziwnie błyszczały. – Wiedziałeś?

\- O czym ty mówisz? To agent ochrany…

\- Nie o tym mówię! – Michał zerwał się z kłody i złapał go za poły kożucha i wstrząsnął nim. – Wiedziałeś?!

Przeraził się nie na żarty, kiedy z tak bliska dostrzegł, że oczy Michała przepełnione były panicznym strachem. Nie wiedział, czy przed nim? Czy przed Pawłowem?

\- Michał. – Andrzej złapał go łokcie i dodał łagodnie – Ja nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Przepraszam, ale będziesz musiał mi to wytłumaczyć.

Co on miał teraz robić?!

\- Przeczytaj ten cholerny notes! – Michał wyrwał swoje ramiona z jego uścisku i obszedł ognisko na około. Nawet z takiej odległości Andrzej widział, jak wysoka sylwetka skuliła się w sobie, żeby ukryć drżenie.

Pełen najgorszych podejrzeń sięgnął po zeszyt i usiadł na miejscu Michała. Notes był dość ciężki, zapisany równym pismem. Na kilku pierwszych stronach były zapiski z pierwszych dni wyprawy, krótkie opisy każdego z nich. Pojedyncze słowa lub całe zdania podkreślone były czerwonym ołówkiem.

 _Podejrzani_.

_Coś planują._

Przewertował kilka kartek dalej.

_Znajome twarze._

Andrzej drgnął nieznacznie. Zimny dreszcz wędrował mu po plecach.

_Nie mogę skojarzyć nazwiska „Wilmowski”._

_Gołosow. List. Zesłaniec. Londyn._

Serce Andrzejowi stanęło.

_WARSZAWA. NAUCZYCIEL GEOGRAFII. ŁĄCZNIK._

_WILMOWSKI. BROWN. Brol_

Domyślił się. Ten cholerny szpicel domyślił się. Znał Andrzeja. Z Warszawy. To przez tego… człowieka… stracił żonę. Przez niego musiał uciekać. Przez niego osiem lat czekał na to, żeby zobaczyć syna. Przez niego stracił wszystko.

Zagotowało się w nim i z trudem łapał oddech. Ręce mu drżały i wypuścił z rąk notes.

Cały ten czas miał go pod ręką. Człowieka, który był odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co na niego spadło wtedy w Warszawie. Te wszystkie…

Z namiotu za nim rozległ się stłumiony krzyk i odgłos szarpaniny.

Cholera.

Krew mu zmroziło w żyłach i rzucił się w tamtym kierunku.

\- Jędrek, nie…

Zanim Michał zdążył go powstrzymać, wpadł do namiotu i stanął jak wryty.

Na środku, na ziemi leżał związany Pawłow. Obita szczęka, zakrwawiona koszula i fioletowe oko kontrastowały z kredowobiałą twarzą agenta. Usta miał zakneblowane i desperacko starał się uwolnić z więzów. Kiedy zobaczył Andrzeja, poczerwieniał na twarzy, zawołał coś i szarpnął ramionami.

\- Cholera jasna, Michał!

Cholera jasna. Cholera jasna. Cholera _JASNA_!

Coś jakby przejęło nad nim kontrolę, dopadł Pawłowa i zaczął mu rozwiązywać ręce. Powinien go zabić. Udusić własnymi rękoma. Chciał przestać, ale nie dał rady…

\- Jędrek, nie!

Duże dłonie chwyciły go za ramiona i szarpnęły, ale było już za późno.

Pawłow oswobodził ręce i zamachnął się. W ręku błysnął mu nóż. Gwałtowne szarpnięcie odciągnęło Andrzeja do tyłu i ostrze śmignęło mu przed nosem.

W uszach mu zaszumiało i jak przez mgłę widział wykrzywioną twarz Pawłowa.

Ktoś krzyczał.

Pawłow zamachnął się drugi raz, ale dłoń złapała go za nadgarstek i nóż upadł na ziemię.

Nawiązała się krótka walka. Przed oczami mignęły mu plecy Michała. Michał walczył z Pawłowem, a on siedział na ziemi. Bezużyteczny.

Serce mu załomotało w piersi i poderwał się na nogi akurat, kiedy Pawłow odrzucił od siebie Michała.

I Andrzej nie zastanawiał się więcej.

Wyciągnął zza pazuchy rewolwer i wycelował w pierś Pawłowa. Nacisnął spust. Drugi raz. Trzeci. Czwarty, piąty, szósty i dopiero, kiedy po namiocie rozległ się metaliczny dźwięk uderzanego kurka, opuścił ramię.

Serce biło mu normalnie. Oddychał normalnie. Tylko ręce mu drżały jak w febrze.

Spojrzał na zwłoki Pawłowa u swoich stóp. Przeniósł wzrok na Michała i przez moment patrzyli na siebie. Pierwszy ochłonął Michał.

\- Jędrek? – Szepnął i nie ruszając się z ziemi wyciągnął do niego rękę. – Oddaj mi rewolwer, proszę.

Andrzej podszedł do niego powoli, powoli i położył na wyciągniętej dłoni gorącą jeszcze broń.

\- Drugi też.

Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni kożucha i drugi rewolwer dołączył do pierwszego.

Zapadła cisza przerywana ciężkimi oddechami. Dwoma oddechami. Jeden z nich urywał się.

Andrzej zachłysnął się powietrzem.

 _Chryste_.

Co on najlepszego zrobił?!

Zawiesił wzrok na powiększającej się kałuży krwi.

Coraz trudniej było mu oddychać. Szarpnął za kołnierz kożucha, uwierający go w szyję. Za ciasno. Nie mógł oddychać. W uszach mu szumiało i ten _cholerny kołnierz_ go uwierał.

\- Jędrek?!

Palący ból na policzku wyrwał go z otumanienia i przed oczami zamajaczyła mu blada twarz Michała.

\- Oddychaj, skurwysynie! Oddychaj!

Zaczerpnął powietrza i zakrztusił się. Duża dłoń przesunęła się mu między łopatkami i uderzyła raz, drugi, trzeci.

Zaczął oddychać krótkimi, urywanymi chełstami.

\- Jędrek? Już dobrze?

Pokręcił głową i przysiadł na ziemi, plecami do zwłok. Wplątał palce we włosy i wbił wzrok w ziemię.

\- Michał, mów coś, proszę… – wycharczał cicho i skulił ramiona.

Na początku z trudem wyłapywał głęboki, lekko drżący ton Michała. Echo tamtych słów wrzeszczało w jego głowie jak opętane i dopiero, kiedy duża dłoń przejechała mu po karku, przycichło na tyle, że mógł skupić się na ciepłym, wibrującym dźwięku niemal tuż przy jego uchu.

Po dłuższej chwili odetchnął normalnie i unikając wzrokiem Michała, poklepał go po przedramieniu. Ręka na jego karku ścisnęła delikatnie i odważył się odezwać.

\- Musimy zakopać zwłoki. Pozbyć się namiotu. Zwinąć obóz.

\- Jędrek? Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać?

-Nie ma o czym. – Spojrzał wtedy na Michała. – Naprawdę… nie ma o czym.

\- Właśnie z zimną krwią zastrzeliłeś człowieka. Jędrek, jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą bym o to podejrzewał, więc myślę, że jest.

\- A ty powiesz mi wszystko, co tobie na sercu leży? – Uniósł brew i zaśmiał się gorzko, kiedy Michał uciekł od niego wzrokiem. – Nie jestem głupi. Widzę, że z tobą też nie jest najlepiej…

\- Stul pysk! – Groźne warknięcie nie wystraszyło go.

\- Ty i ja, Michał, jesteśmy tak samo rozerwani i połatani.

\- Gówno, co wiesz!

Michał zerwał się na nogi i wycelował w niego palec. A on tylko uniósł wzrok i spokojnie uśmiechnął się do Michała.

\- I ja to rozumiem…

\- Nic, do kurwy nędzy nie rozumiesz!

\- … Ale nie myśl nawet przez moment, że masz prawo mnie oceniać.

Ciszę przerywał tylko ciężki, urywany oddech Michała.

\- Dobrze. Masz rację. – Andrzej drgnął niepewnie na nagle opanowany ton głosu Michała. – Nie oceniam cię, źle to wyszło. Wiem, czemu to zrobiłeś. Domyślam się, przynajmniej. Ale, cholera jasna Jędrek! Uprzedź na drugi raz, zanim władujesz komuś magazynek w serce!

Nie wytrzymał. Prychnął rozbawiony, zaśmiał się głośniej i po chwili tarzał się ze śmiechu. Michał stał nad nim i kręcił głową.

\- Miałeś cholerne szczęście, że cię tym nożem nie trafił.

\- Tylko dzięki tobie.– Andrzej opanował histeryczny śmiech i otarł oczy chustką. - Skąd on w ogóle miał nóż?

Nie było dobrze. Cholera jasna, było bardzo nie dobrze. Jak on teraz potrzebował Janka!

\- Na mnie nie patrz! – Michał żachnął się, unosząc ręce w geście pojednania. – Sprawdziłem go, zanim go związałem!

Obydwaj obejrzeli się w koło i w tym samym czasie dostrzegli rozpięty plecak Pawłowa.

Andrzej odetchnął ciężko. Faktycznie miał szczęście.

Po godzinie w obozie nie było śladu po Pawłowie. Michał skubał jarząbki, a w kotle gotowała się woda na herbatę.

A on siedział odrętwiały na kłodzie i ściskał w dłoniach ten cholerny czarny notes.

Niemal parsknął śmiechem, kiedy przez myśl przeszło mu, że może faktycznie Janek miał rację i nie powinni go z Michałem samych zostawiać?

Dwaj zagorzali rewolucjoniści i jeden carski szpicel zostali sami na pustkowiu.

Brzmiało to jak początek świetnego żartu.

Tylko jemu jakoś nie było do śmiechu.

***

Pierwszą noc nie spali obydwaj.

Przesiedzieli przy ognisku w milczeniu i dopiero nad ranem Andrzej ruszył się, kiedy zimno stało się nie do zniesienia. Zrobił herbaty i odetchnął lżej na lekkie skinienie głowy w podziękowaniu.

Drugą noc Andrzej przesiedział nad śpiącym Michałem i upewniał się, że ten jest należycie okryty. Kiedy wyszedł nad ranem za potrzebą i przy okazji umył się, po powrocie czekał na niego kubek kawy.

***

Janek, Tomek i Tadek wrócili po dwóch dniach od zabicia Pawłowa.

To, że coś jest nie tak pierwszy zauważył Janek.

Jego Jasiek.

Omiótł wzrokiem po obozie, spojrzał uważnie na Michała, na niego i pobladł.

\- Tato? Tatusiu, spóźniliśmy się! Zbyszka przewieźli… do… Ałdanu…

Tomek podbiegł do nich i zamilkł. Zerknął niepewnie na osłupiałego Janka.

\- Coście tak pomilkli, co? Trzeba manatki zwijać i do Ałdanu maszerować!

\- Panie bosmanie! – Tomek syknął i nerwowo zacisnął dłonie. – Gdzie jest pan Pawłow?

Andrzej stał nieruchomo przed Jankiem i wpatrywał się w zaniepokojone, szare oczy, za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił. Przeniósł wzrok na Tomka i posłał mu cień uśmiechu.

\- Ty powiesz, Jędrek, czy ja mam powiedzieć? – Michał odezwał się nadal siedząc na kłodzie.

Pokręcił głową. To była jego kara.

Opowiedział im wszystko… prawie wszystko, podał Jankowi notes i uścisnął ramię Tomka. Jego chłopiec w połowie opowieści wcisnął się mu pod ramię i kurczowo ściskał, jakby bał się, że ojciec mu zniknie. Kiedy skończył, bardzo długo nikt nic nie mówił.

Janek przewertował kartki i pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Wystarczyło, że Andrzej na niego spojrzał i kiwnął głową, a czarny notes wylądował w ognisku. 

\- Powiedzcie lepiej, co udało wam się dowiedzieć o Zbyszku. – Andrzej pogłaskał Tomka po głowie i przyciągnął go jeszcze mocniej do siebie.

\- Dowiedzieliśmy się, że przewieźli go do Ałdanu. Zakumał się z grupką młodych rewolucjonistów i na dodatek przechwycono jego list do Tomka w Londynie. – Janek uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Gdyby tego było mało, twój syn, Andrzeju, wyzwał na pojedynek sztabskapitana Gołosowa…

Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie wymownie, a jemu ręce zadrżały, kiedy przesuwał je po plecach Tomka.

\- Pawłow… napisał do niego o nas i musieliśmy go unieszkodliwić, tatusiu. – Tomek spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

Ale jak on mógł karcić syna po tym, co sam zrobił? Ucałował go tylko w czoło i posłał słaby, ale szczery uśmiech.

\- Nie mam o to do ciebie żalu, mój drogi. Co było dalej?

\- Strzeliłem mu w zamek od pistoletu i powybijałem zęby?

Cisza.

\- Och. Więc mówicie, że nasz Zbyszek jest w Ałdanie? – Andrzej zerknął na Janka, który nadal lekko pobladły przerzucał wzrok między nim, a Michałem.

\- Tak.

\- Teraz jak już nam ta carska żmija przez ramię nie zagląda, możemy śmiało paradować na Ałdan i odbić tego nieboraka!

\- To nie takie proste, bosmanie. – Michał usiadł obok brata i trącił go ramieniem. Andrzej spojrzał uważniej na Janka, kiedy po twarzy przemknął mu grymas bólu.– Trzeba będzie nawiązać z nim kontakt. Wybadać sytuację. W mieście zainteresują się obcymi, dopytującymi o zesłańca. W dodatku nie mamy pozwolenia na przebywanie w tym kraju.

\- Chyba, że ktoś, kto miały prawo o niego wypytywać, pojawi się w mieście. - Andrzej odezwał się cicho.

Dostrzegł moment, w którym bracia zrozumieli, o czym mówił.

\- Ty się już, Jędrek, lepiej nie odzywaj! – Michał uciszył go ręką i miał coś mówić, ale Janek mu przerwał.

\- Z góry uprzedzam, że mi się ten pomysł wybitnie nie podoba… Ale to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Andrzej nie wiedział jak ma się z tym czuć.

Bo z jednej strony to był solidny plan. Podszyłby się za Pawłowa i bez przeszkód mógłby wypytać o zesłańca. W końcu to Pawłow przechwycił list do Tomka i nalegał na przeniesienie Zbyszka.

Z drugiej strony zimny dreszcz nim wstrząsnął na myśl, że musiałby udawał człowieka, którego sam zabił zaledwie kilka dni temu.

Jeśli taka miała być jego pokuta…

\- Kto jest za?

Po długiej chwili wszystkie ręce uniosły się do góry.

Andrzej kiwnął głową i poklepał Tomka po ramieniu, kiedy jego chłopiec zerknął na niego zaniepokojony.

\- No to teraz wszyscy w kimę, bo ja sam na pysk już padam. Jutro się będziemy nad wszystkim głowić. – Tadek przerwał milczenie i przeciągnął się leniwie. – Niech pan, panie Smuga nie zapomni tego ramienia. Opatrunek pewnie trzeba zmienić.

-Jaki opatrunek? – Andrzej poderwał głowę, kiedy Michał złapał Janka za bark i usadził w miejscu, kiedy ten wyraźnie chciał uciekać.

\- To nic takiego! – Janek bronił się i zerkał na Tomka, jakby szukał u niego pomocy.

\- Proszę na mnie nie patrzeć! – Tomek uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Mówiłem panu, że gonienie chunchuzów przez pół dnia z kulą w ramieniu nie było dobrym pomysłem.

\- Jasiek!

\- Do namiotu smarkaczu!

Odprowadzani śmiechem, zaciągnęli protestującego Janka do namiotu i dopiero jak upewnili się, że nic mu nie jest, pozwolili mu ubrać się i położyć do łóżka.

I żaden z nich nie powiedział nic, kiedy mijali się w przejściu namiotu całą noc, raz wchodząc, raz wychodząc.

***

W Ałdanie odnalazł Zbyszka bez problemu.

Przez krótki moment był pewny, że przybyli za późno. Że cała wyprawa poszła na nic, bo Zbyszek umierał.

Okazało się, że nie tylko oni wymyślili fortel na uprowadzenie zesłańca. Natasza, narzeczona Zbyszka, którą poznał w Nerczyńsku Tomek, upozorowała chorobę Zbyszka, aby po jego „śmierci” bez przeszkód wywieźć go z kraju.

Bał się momentu, kiedy Tomek, Natasza i jego Jasiek skumają się. Naprawdę.

Nie mógł z nimi rozmawiać długo, bo na zewnątrz czekał na niego jeden z ludzi urjadnika. Uściskał raz jeszcze Zbyszka, przypomniał Nataszy instrukcje i przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zimny wiatr smagnął go po oczach. Będzie miał wymówkę na zaczerwienie i łzy.

Po powrocie do zajazdu nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z Jankiem. Serce mu skakało radośnie, bo byli już tak blisko celu. Musieli teraz tylko ostatecznie omówić dalsze działania, jak już znali dokładnie sytuację.

Gdy zapadł wieczór ostrożnie przekradł się na obrzeża miasta. W pobliżu miejsca spotkania nadał umówiony znak i po chwili ujrzał tą tak dobrze mu znaną sylwetkę. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, usta odruchowo rozciągnęły się mu w szerokim uśmiechu i wpadł w ramiona Janka, śmiejąc się radośnie.

\- Andrzeju?

\- Widziałem… Rozmawiałem ze Zbyszkiem. Nic mu nie jest. Trochę schorowany, ale żyje!

\- Jak to _żyje_? – Janek odsunął go na tyle, by spojrzeć na niego i zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach. – Andrzeju?

\- Bo ty nie wiesz… Spotkałem się z urjadnikiem. Powiedział mi, że zesłaniec mocno chory, i że zapewne niedługo… umrze. _Chryste_ , Jasiek, serce mi wtedy stanęło! Ale przekonałem go… zaprowadzili mnie do niego. Natasza… musisz ją poznać… Albo lepiej nie. Nie, nie poznacie się.

\- Andrzeju, zwolnij, proszę. – Janek potrząsnął nim lekko, ale jemu też oczy się śmiały. – Powoli, mamy czas.

\- Więc Natasza, narzeczona Zbyszka, upozorowała jego chorobę i wymyśliła, że jeśli on umrze, to łatwiej będzie go wywieźć stąd. A wpadła na ten pomysł po rozmowie z Tomkiem. W Nerczyńsku. Żeby nam było łatwiej…

Janek przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął w mocnym uścisku. Chwilę mu zajęło, ale duża, ciepła dłoń opadła mu na kark i odetchnął. Zacisnął kurczowo dłonie na plecach Janka.

\- Zabierzemy ją ze sobą. – Andrzej wymamrotał. - Przyjechała tu pod pretekstem uporządkowania spraw faktorii, żeby pomóc Zbyszkowi uciec. Dziś w nocy zesłaniec oficjalnie umrze. Trumnę wypełnimy kamieniami, a Zbyszek przemknie w to miejsce i będzie na nas czekał. Z rana, po pogrzebie, przyjedziemy z Nataszą i wtedy dołączymy do was.

\- Jesteśmy już tak blisko. – W głosie Janka wyczuł ulgę i radość. – Ale jeszcze jest za wcześnie, żeby świętować. Dopiero jak dostaniemy się na wybrzeże. Powiedz mi jeszcze o tym urjadniku, co to za człowiek?

Andrzej milczał. Gardło mu ścisnęło i złość targnęła nim.

\- Serce moje? – Janek trącił nosem jego skroń i oparł czoło o jego głowę – Andrzeju?

\- Miałeś rację, Jasiek. – Szepnął i wtulił się w ciepłą szyję przed jego nosem. – Niezbyt lotny typ. Przyjął pieniądze, spił się przy śniadaniu. Trochę się mnie przestraszył…

\- Ciebie? – Janek parsknął śmiechem i zakołysał nim lekko. – Czym mu zagroziłeś? Że go przytulisz?

\- Nie śmiej się. – Ale sam zachichotał cicho, na co Janek zaśmiał się głośniej. – Wątpię, żeby się zorientował w naszym oszustwie…

\- Jest coś jeszcze, czego mi nie mówisz. – Czapka została mu ściągnięta z głowy i poczuł place wplatające się mu we włosy. – Andrzeju?

\- Mieli taką samą kanapę… – wyszeptał powoli. Wyczuł jak ramię pod jego policzkiem drgnęło – Taką samą, co stała u nas w mieszkaniu, w Warszawie. Najbrzydszy mebel, jaki w życiu widziałem, ale Ania dostała ją po ulubionej ciotce i za nic nie dała mi jej wyrzucić.

Został mocniej przytulony, palce we włosach delikatnie gładziły go po głowie. Janek bardzo powoli kołysał się i nie mówił nic.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Janek odsunął się od niego łagodnie i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. Kciukami otarł mokre policzki i oparł usta na jego czole. Andrzej przymknął oczy i przez moment chłonął ten spokój, to ciepło płynące od człowieka, bez którego nie wyobrażał sobie życia.

\- Jasiek?

\- Hm?

\- _Jasiek_ …

\- Serce moje… – Janek musnął jego usta wargami. – Andrzej… – drugi raz. – Serce moje… – trzeci raz.

\- Jak się stąd wydostaniemy, to pojedziemy na te cholerne wakacje.

\- Andrzeju!

\- To chociaż gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło i spokojnie, żebyśmy wszyscy mogli odpocząć. – Zawiesił wzrok na lśniących szarych oczach. – Żebyśmy mogli dojść do siebie. Jak z Michałem? Mówił ci coś?

\- Myślałem, że będzie gorzej. – Janek zamilkł na moment i zerknął na niego, jakby niepewnie. Nie spodobało mu się to spojrzenie. – Andrzeju?

\- Hm?

\- Powiesz mi, co dokładnie wydarzyło się podczas mojej nieobecności? Wtedy w obozie?

\- Dlaczego o to pytasz? – Andrzej z trudem opanował drżenie głosu, ale Janek unieruchomił jego głowę rękoma i zajrzał mu prosto w twarz.

\- Bo Michał zapytał mnie, jak dobrze ciebie znam i czy jestem pewien, że chcę z tobą być.

_Cholera jasna by to wszystko wzięła!_

Andrzej przymknął oczy i westchnął ciężko. Ręce mu drżały.

-Jasiek? Przysięgam ci na życie moje i Tomka, że jak się stąd wydostaniemy, to powiem ci wszystko. Wszystko. Ale nie teraz. Proszę cię, nie teraz. Nie tutaj.

\- Andrzej? Czy to coś złego?

\- Co masz na myśli? – Otworzył oczy i niepewnie spojrzał na Janka. Troska. Widział tylko troskę.

\- Sam nie wiem. – Janek przyznał cicho i oparł głowę o jego ramię. Tym razem to on przyciągnął Janka do siebie i mocno go przytulił. – Michał zainsynuował, że coś ukrywasz, że coś udajesz…

Zabolało.

Ale rozumiał.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie udaję nikogo innego. Jestem Andrzejem Wilmowskim. Twoim Andrzejem. I wszystko, co o mnie wiesz jest prawdą.

\- Ale są rzeczy, których o tobie nie wiem?

\- Są. Jasiek, są, ale one nic nie zmieniają. Bo… Bo to nie ja… Bo… te rzeczy… _przytrafiły_ się _mi_. Przepraszam, ale nie mówmy o tym teraz.

\- Później będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać, serce moje. – Janek odsunął się od niego i krótkim pocałunkiem zakończył temat. – Ale masz rację. Teraz lepiej pomówmy o Zbyszku…

\- Nie. To ty masz rację.

\- Andrzej!

Nie wytrzymał. Musiał.

Zaśmiał się słabo, ale szczerze i chwycił dłoń Janka splatając ich palce. Odpowiedział mu szeroki uśmiech i lśniące jasne oczy.

Spędzili kilka ładnych godzin omawiając każdą ewentualność. Janek wyciągnął z kieszeni mapę i przy świetle latarki oznaczali trasę ucieczki, potencjalne miejsca, gdzie mogliby się ukryć.

Janek oddał mu swojego wierzchowca dla Nataszy. Pożegnali się na krótko przed północą długim, głębokim pocałunkiem i mocnym uściskiem.

A on już sam nie wiedział, czy ręce mu drżały z podniecenia, że są tak blisko celu, czy ze strachu, że będzie musiał powiedzieć Jankowi wszystko.

Ale przysiągł.

I tak by powiedział.

Jeśli chciał robić to, co mu się w głowie zalęgło, to musiał.

Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i szybko łomoczącym sercem wrócił do zajazdu.

***

Andrzej nie mógł wprost uwierzyć, że im się udało. Bo ich plan był tak dziecinnie prosty, że nie mogło się udać. Ale udało.

Pędził teraz z Nataszą na umówione miejsce spotkania. Wyjechali z Ałdanu zaraz po „pogrzebie” i nikt ich nie zatrzymał. Dopiero, kiedy dojechali do kryjówki, Andrzej zwolnił wierzchowca i nadał umówiony znak. Po chwili z zarośli wyłonił się Zbyszek, wsiadł na konia za Nataszą i popędzili dalej.

Aż mu serce ścisnęło, kiedy dogonili resztę i Tomek ze Zbyszkiem zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy od tamtego dnia w Warszawie. Nie mieli jednak czasu na przywitania. Musieli jak najszybciej oddalić się od Ałdanu na wypadek pogoni. Szanse były marne, ale zawsze były.

Andrzej uważnie rozglądał się w około i napotkał przez przypadek badawcze spojrzenie Michała.

Cholera. O nim zapomniał.

Odgonił wszelkie myśli na tył głowy i skupił się na wyprowadzeniu wyprawy z kraju. To było teraz najważniejsze. Resztą będzie się martwił później.

Albo wcale.

Dzięki wcześniej planowanej trasie ujechali ładny kawał drogi, zanim Janek zarządził postój.

Andrzej z trudem opanował wzruszenie, kiedy Tomek tylko zeskoczył na ziemię i porwał brata ciotecznego w ramiona. Długo tulili się w milczeniu. Później nastąpiło długie przedstawianie się sobie i zapoznawanie, i Andrzej z całych sił starał się nie panikować, kiedy Janek pogrążył się w rozmowie z Nataszą.

Bardziej by się zdziwił, gdyby się nie skumali.

Pokręcił tylko głową i kątem oka uchwycił, jak Michał obszedł grupę na około i zaczął zbliżać się do niego. Andrzej odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Zbyszek dopadł go pierwszy.

Ulga ta zamieniła się w przerażenie, kiedy chłopak otworzył usta.

\- Wujek nawet nie wie, jak ja jestem wdzięczy, że wujek chciał po mnie tu jechać! Naprawdę!

Nie, nie, nie.

\- Zbyszku, nie mów głupstw… – Starał się przerwać mu, lecz Zbyszek mówił dalej.

\- Ja… ja nigdy nie wierzyłem, co matka mówiła o wujku! W żadne klątwy, w nic!

Proszę… nie…

\- Dziękuję. – ppróbował go uciszyć. – Ale naprawdę, nie ma o czym mówić. Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze?

Rozmowy wokół przycichły. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że…

\- Matka źle wtedy postąpiła, że wydała wujka policji!

Cisza, jaka zapadła wokół była niemal nie do zniesienia.

\- Skąd w ogóle przyszło ci to do głowy? – zapytał słabym głosem.

To się nie działo naprawdę. Nie mogło.

\- Bo ja usłyszałem… po wybuchu rewolucji… jak matka z ojcem rozmawiali… kłócili się…

Andrzej przymknął oczy i kurczowo zaciskał pięści. Bo wszystko wróciło. Tamten wieczór.

_„Ściągnie na nas kłopoty, zobaczysz jeszcze…”_

Z trudem łapał oddech, kiedy serce mu łomotało w gardle.

_„Same nieszczęścia za tobą przylazły…”_

_„Gdzie się nie poruszysz, tam zaraz śmierć zagląda…”_

_„…lepiej, że uciekasz…”_

W uszach mu szumiało i zrobiło mu się dziwnie zimno.

_„Mam nadzieję, że tu więcej nie wrócisz!”_

\- Andrzeju?!

Andrzej zachłysnął się powietrzem i pochylił do przodu. Silna dłoń złapała go za łokieć.

\- Tato? – Roztrzęsiony głos Tomka brzmiał gdzieś nad jego uchem.

Jego mały chłopiec. Jego maleńki dar od losu.

\- Tomku? Synku?

\- Tatusiu! – Tomek zarzucił mu ramiona na plecy i mocno się do niego przytulił.

Andrzej oparł dłoń na głowie syna i tulił go do siebie.

Nie chciał go zostawiać.

Nie tym razem.

\- Nikt, nikogo nie będzie zostawiał. – Stanowczy głos Janka przedarł się przez mgłę. – Już nigdy.

\- Tatusiu? – Tomek uścisnął go mocniej i odsunął się na tyle by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Czaił się w nich przestrach. – Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Nie było, co. – Andrzej pokręcił głową. Serce mu nadal biło jak opętane. – Nie. Było. Ale nie było takiej potrzeby. To twoja ciotka i spędziłeś z nią całe swoje dzieciństwo.

\- A ty jesteś moim ojcem! – Tomek oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. – Jesteś moim tatą…

\- To dlatego ta policja tak szybko oblazła tamten plac i przyleciałeś do mnie, zamiast spotykać się na dworcu. – Tadek wydusił pobladły patrzył na niego. – A ja ci tyle w myślach nakładałem, że mnie wtedy z domu wyciągnąłeś! Brachu, wybacz.

\- Nie mówimy już o tym. 

Andrzej chciał o tym zapomnieć. Wiedział, że mu się nie uda, ale mógł próbować.

Tomek stał pod jego ramieniem i wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tadek zakręcił się w koło i z typową sobie opiekuńczością, błąkał coś o herbacie i odpoczynku. Janek wciąż lekko pobladły trzymał go kurczowo za łokieć i rzucał spojrzenia Michałowi. Ten stał nieco na uboczu i intensywnie wpatrując się w ziemię, głęboko nad czymś myślał.

Wtedy Andrzej przeniósł wzrok na stojącego z Nataszą Zbyszka. Chłopak był wyraźnie poruszony. Coś tłumaczył dziewczynie, zawzięcie gestykulując.

\- Dajcie mi moment. – Andrzej mruknął i łagodnie wyswobadzając się z opiekuńczych objęć, podszedł do Zbyszka.

\- Wujku? Ja przepraszam… – Wyszeptał chłopak zdruzgotany. – Ja…

\- Nie mam o to do ciebie żalu, mój chłopcze. – Wyciągnął ręce i przytulił Zbyszka do siebie, kiedy ten podszedł do niego bliżej. Natasza ukradkiem otarła oczy. – I nigdy nie myśl, że to, co wtedy się stało, ma jakikolwiek wpływ na to, jak ciebie traktuję.

\- Dziękuję wujku. – Zbyszek mężnie opanował emocje i odsunął się od niego, wyciągając dłoń. Andrzej uścisnął ją i klepnął go po ramieniu.

Nic więcej nie było do wyjaśnienia między nimi.

I dopiero po wieczornym posiłku, kiedy zapalili fajki, Andrzej odciągnął Janka na bok i cichym głosem opowiedział mu wszystko.

Bo przysiągł, że powie.

Było coś dziwnie oczyszczającego, w tym jak z każdym wypowiadanym słowem, demony z jego przeszłości ucichły, jak jeszcze nigdy. I pierwszy raz od jakiego czasu poczuł się... lżej. Nawet jeszcze nie dobrze. Po prostu lżej.

Kiedy wrócili w obręb ogniska, tylko Michał siedział wciąż zadumany i ciemnym spojrzeniem wodził w koło.

***

Następne dni zlewały się w niekończący się ciąg marszów, postojów i unikania osad ludzkich. W tle ciągle obecny był strach przed ewentualnym odkryciem. Obecne było zmęczenie, tak fizyczne, jak psychiczne.

Na zmianę z Jankiem prowadzili ich ku wybrzeżu. Spędzali długie godziny na naradach, przeglądaniu mapy i dbaniu o to, by wszyscy należycie wykorzystywali każdy moment na odpoczynek. Zwłaszcza Zbyszek i Natasza źle znosili długie godziny w siodle. Tadek wziął ich pod swoje skrzydła i razem z Tomkiem nie odstępowali tej dwójki na krok.

Andrzej wielokrotnie przyłapywał syna na długich rozmowach przy ognisku ze Zbyszkiem. Zostawiał ich wtedy samym sobie, a sam wracał do namiotu. Bo wiedział, że ci dwaj mają dużo straconego czasu do nadrobienia. Dużo spraw do wyjaśnienia.

Andrzej siedział przy ognisku, zerkając na zegarek. Zostało mu czterdzieści minut warty. Był tej nocy bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle i wyjątkowo odliczał minuty, żeby móc w końcu pójść spać.

\- Dasz papierosa?

Nie drgnął tylko dlatego, że już jakiś czas czekał na Michała.

\- Powinieneś spać. – Ale podał mu paczkę i pudełko zapałek. Z uwagą przyjrzał się, widocznym nawet w mdłym świetle płomieni, workom pod oczami Michała.

\- Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. – Biała chmura dymu zawisła mu przed twarzą. – Jędrek…?

\- Nie musisz, Michale. – Andrzej uniósł dłoń i pokręcił głową. – Rozumiem i… chyba nawet powinienem ci za to podziękować.

\- A ja już myślałem, że ci się poprawiło. – Michał prychnął pod nosem, ale kątem oka bacznie go obserwował.

\- Poprawiło. – Kiwnął głową i zawiesił wzrok na iskrach strzelających w ciemne niebo. – I właśnie dlatego teraz widzę, że miałeś rację. I cieszę się, że Janek ma kogoś, kto będzie miał tylko i wyłącznie _jego_ dobro na uwadze.

\- Chodząca dobroć.

Michał burknął pod nosem, ale kiwnął głową. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Andrzej myślał, że Michał zdrzemnął się, ale wtedy z jego strony dobiegł go cichy, głęboki głos.

\- Cały czas czuję kajdany na rękach… – Andrzej kątem oka zerknął, jak Michał nerwowo potarł jeden nadgarstek, później drugi. – Lodowato zimny metal, parzący skórę przy każdym ruchu. Cały czas… I to zimno. Kiedyś uwielbiałem zimę. Teraz nawet przy tej pogodzie nie mogę spać.

\- Jak już się stąd wydostaniemy, chcemy popłynąć gdzieś, gdzie jest do przesady gorąco. – Andrzej zapalił drugiego papierosa. – Mamy przyjaciół w Australii i tam chyba zostaniemy jakiś czas. Gorąc, suchota, burze piaskowe.

\- Tak, to będzie miła odmiana. – Michał rozluźnił się i wyciągnął rękę po papierosy.

\- Daję słowo, przy pierwszej okazji kupię ci cały karton. – Andrzej fuknął, ale rzucił mu paczkę.

\- Kradzione lepiej smakują.

Coś lżejszego zabrzmiało w śmiechu Michała i Andrzej miał nadzieję, że kiedyś w końcu będą na tyle silni, żeby zerwać łatki i pozszywać te wszystkie rozdarcia, z którymi walczyli każdego dnia.

***

Od tamtej pory, za każdym razem, kiedy Andrzej miał wartę, Michał dosiadał się do niego na ostatnią godzinę. Czasem coś mówił, czasem milczał. Ale zawsze odchodził lżejszym krokiem i na drugi dzień z rana mniej pochmurnym wzrokiem łypał na świat w około.

\- Andrzeju?

Podniósł głowę znad mapy zaskoczony, kiedy Janek usiadł obok niego.

\- Coś się stało? – Odłożył rysik i z niepokojem spojrzał na tą ukochaną twarz. Ten pozorny spokój zaniepokoił go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Serce moje... – Janek powoli zaczął i oparł dłoń na jego policzku.

Andrzej zrozumiał. Odłożył mapę na kłodę i przyciągnął Janka do siebie. Sam oplótł go ramionami i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- _Jasiek_.

Ciepło rozlało mu się po sercu, kiedy został przytulony mocniej. Wyczuł, że coś między nimi się zmieniło. Nie na gorsze, ale nie był też pewny, czy na lepsze. Było po prostu coś innego w tym, jak serce mu podskoczyło, kiedy Janek oparł dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego karku. Coś bliższego, cieplejszego. Tak spokojnie, zwyczajnie _bliskiego_.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że nie oddychał już lżej. To duszące uczucie osłabło dużo wcześniej, a teraz cieszył się tylko dotykiem Janka.

\- Janku? – Andrzej uniósł głowę i spojrzał w te ciepłe, szare oczy. Widział jak Janek uśmiechnął się szerzej, widocznie oczekując znajomych słów.

\- Hm?

\- Kocham cię, Jasiek.

Janek zamarł na moment i wpatrywał się w niego, jakby go po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył. Tak blisko, Andrzej widział jak źrenice mu się rozszerzyły i oddech mu zadrżał.

\- Andrzeju? 

\- Kocham cię, Janie Smuga.

\- Ale jak…?

\- Tak po prostu. – Andrzej zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. – Najprościej na świecie.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w tą ukochaną twarz i serce mu rozsadzało, kiedy Janek nadal nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Wiem, że to może nie najlepszy moment, ale żaden moment nie będzie wystarczająco specjalny.

\- Więc wziąłeś pierwszy lepszy?

\- Dokładnie. – Kiwnął głową, dziwnie z siebie zadowolony i wyszczerzył się. – I dlatego, że powiedziałem ci teraz, że cię kocham, ten moment stał się specjalny.

\- Twoja logika czasem mnie zadziwia, serce moje. – Janek zaśmiał się cicho i wymanewrował tak, że trzymał jego twarz w dłoniach i cicho wyszeptał. – Kocham cię, Andrzeju.

I tym razem naprawdę o mało mu serca nie rozsadziło, kiedy Janek przyciągnął go bliżej i pocałował tak, jakby świat miał się zaraz skończyć.

***

Na „Sitę” dotarli wykończeni, ale w jednym kawałku.

Nikt nawet nie próbował opanować wzruszenia, kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się na pokładzie i jacht powoli opuszczał zatokę.

Natychmiast przygotowano im gorącą kąpiel, czyste, ciepłe ubrania i gorący posiłek. Nikt nie miał siły na dłuższe dyskusje i tylko siedzieli w mesie, pogrążeni w ciszy, spokojni i wdzięczni, że mają to już za sobą.

Zbyszek tulił do siebie Nataszę, która ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu i łkała cicho. Michał szeptał coś do Janka. Tadek z Tomkiem, podobnie jak on, wędrowali wzrokiem po towarzyszach i uśmiechali się lekko za każdym razem, kiedy ich spojrzenia spotykały się.

Udało mu się.

Udało _im_ się.

Każdy z nich wrócił z tej wyprawy innym człowiekiem, niż na nią wyruszał, ale wrócili wszyscy.

I to się teraz dla Andrzeja liczyło najbardziej. Że nikt nigdzie nie odchodził. Nikt nigdzie nie został.

Że byli tu wszyscy.

Razem.


End file.
